Snap, Crackle, Bob!
Cop Saga Fans (If for some reason you find this amusing...) #Bobby Moon (Well I wrote it... So yeah...) #Parax/Pary/Talk page stalker #N.R. Plot Summary In this third Installment of The Cop Saga , many of your favorite characters are back again! This is the third play in the series, after Good Cop, Bad Cop, Bob Cop and The Good, The Bob, and The Ugly (Also by Bobby Moon). If you are a new reader, make sure to start with those, or you'll be wicked confused! Anyways... After being defeated and retreating from their rebel camp, the pirates need to formulate a new plan. Their enemies are as strong as ever and their chances are slim, but they need to pull through to protect their freedom. Their need to survive and defeat the EITC will bring them on a whole new adventure through their world. WARNING This play is a comedy! If you accept a role, expect to be made fun of for humorous purposes! If you are a reader, reading this play could cause any of the following: #Uncontrollable laughter #Laughing to death #Confusion #Awkward facial expressions #Emotional scarring for the remainder of your life *Bobby Moon and/or Full Moon Corp. are not responsible if any of these ailments should occur to you! You have been warned, ! :P Characters Main Pirate Characters *Good Cop- Basil Bridgebane *Bad Cop- Bill Plunderbones *Bob Cop- Bobby Moon Main EITC Characters *Jeremiah Garland *Cad Bane *Johnny Oldtimbers Minor Characters *Delusional Squirrel Man- Benjy Macmorgan *Scone-Stealing Whackjob- Edgar Wildrat *Rat-Throwing Rebel- Hermit *Rebel Pirate- Jack Pistol *Guru Albertus Sparka- Albert Spark Author's Thanks Bobby Moon would like to thank all of the cast and fans who have supported her productions. "It's you guys who inspire me and keep me going, so uhh... Thanks :P" Cast Photos Good cop bob cop 5.jpg|Snap Good cop bad cop bob cop 12.png|Crackle Good cop bob cop 6.jpg|Bob Good cop bob cop 10.jpg|The SSWJ. Garland2.jpg|Lord Jeremiah Garland Johnny Goldtimbers Pic..jpg|Lord Johnny Oldtimbers Screenshot 2011-02-19 13-46-03.jpg|Lord Cad Bane ---- Act 1 Scene 1 (The curtain rises. Many citizens and EITC officers are gathered in the Port Royal cemetery. A burial is taking place, and the ceremony is almost concluded. The coffin is lowered into the ground by three EITC lords: Garland, Goldtimbers, and Bane. A moment after, Garland places his hat back on his head and exits the burial ground. He is followed by the other lords. Garland storms through the walls of Fort Charles and reaches an office inside. He begins pacing.) Garland: This never should have happened. Coaleaston should not be dead! Oldtimbers: He died a hero, Lord Garland, working to exterminate piracy! Garland: His death was unneeded! Emperor Caesar provided false information and faulty backup! This entire mess is his fault. Bane: Jeremiah, you must remember that you trusted a recommendation from a madman, who often escapes an asylum.... Garland: I KNOW THAT! But this entire mess cannot be put on me. We must see to it that Caesar is hung and his salad palace is torched to the ground. Then we will hunt down the pirate scum that murdered Lord Coaleaston, and we will silence them. Oldtimbers: We shall make wanted posters to be distributed throughout the entire Caribbean. Garland: Excellent. (Pause) I want these criminals found quickly, and I want them dead. Then I shall hang their heads above my fireplace as a warning to any others who dare defy the East India Trading Company! Scene 2 Category:Fan Plays Category:Fan Stories Category:The Cop Saga